


Shimmery Pink Gloss

by yvchann



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 0 proofreading, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Hongjoong, Hongjoong confident gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Psychology Students, Seonghwa is also whipped, Seonghwa is horny, Seonghwa is just slightly dumb, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Seonghwa, Wet Dream, bare with me, bottom hongjoong, camboy!au, eventually they fuck, god jesus seonghwa is horny, porn with plot?, seonghwa is basically just me :/, they were roommates..., this comes up again later, upset Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: Seonghwa tries, he really does, but it's hard to pretend like you haven't watched your bestfriend fuck himself live for his viewers.im terrible at summaries
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 41
Kudos: 331





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel happy with this honestly, i'm looking forwards to writing more :)) let me know if you like it!

Seonghwa doesn’t know if Hongjoong knows that _he knows_. He knows what Hongjoong does when he leaves their shared dorm, he _knows_ that Hongjoong is a camboy. A very successful camboy at that. He knew it was Hongjoong from the background of his videos. He could recognise that baby pink bed cover from a mile away, and the various minion pillows and plushies strewn around the bed behind him and the posters peeking into the frame are a dead giveaway. 

Seonghwa can’t explain why he continues to watch his best friend and roommates livestreams, he can’t explain the feeling in his stomach everytime he gets the notification that ‘kittyjoong01 has gone live!’. He feels addicted to the streams, watching each one more than once when he finally has time alone. Despite everything, it remains fairly easy for Seonghwa to act as if he doesn’t know about the shorter boys job.. hobby? 

He pretends like he’s never seen the boy lower himself onto his favourite dildo which is, to Seonghwas dismay, the exact shade as Seonghwas favourite hoodie, don’t bother asking why he even knows such a thing, he doesn't know either. He’s fairly good at pretending like he hasn’t watched Hongjoong open himself up with his fingers for the camera, face buried into his bed sheets while he begs for his viewers to come and fill him up. However, there's one stream in particular that gets to Seonghwa, it started out as normal, Hongjoong teasing himself for the viewers, requesting gifts before he would continue. It wasn’t long before Hongjoong had a pillow shoved between his thighs, rutting his hips down into it, mouth hanging open to let a litany of whimpers and gasps fall from it. 

Doesn’t seem like a big deal, right? It _wouldn’t_ be a big deal if the pillow between Hongjoong’s beautiful thighs wasn’t the one Seonghwa laid his head upon every night. When he first saw this stream, he thought he had gone insane, there was no way Hongjoong would actually use _his_ pillow to get off for his stream. The more he looked it was clear to him that it was in fact his pillow, and Seonghwa’s jaw was left on the ground. What would make Hongjoong do that? 

As much as he desperately wanted to know, it’s not like he could just _ask_ him about it, that would not go down well seeming as Hongjoong doesn’t even know that he knows. 

A snap rips him from his thoughts and he focuses on a very upset looking Hongjoong sat across from him in the McDonald’s booth they are currently in.

“Are you even listening to _anything_ i’m saying?” The smaller boy demands, looking like a child on the verge of throwing a tantrum, arms crossed and eyes glaring. 

“Yeah..?” 

“Okay then repeat what I said then.” He demands once again and Seonghwa gives him an awkward smile, unable to do as asked for he was NOT paying attention. “I knew it! What the hell, Seonghwa!” The boy is pouting now.

“I’m sorry! I'm just.. Distracted is all.. I'll listen from now on I promise”

“What were you thinking about anyway? You’ve been spacy this whole time” Seonghwa just looks at Hongjoong, how exactly can he say ‘I can’t shake the thought of you cumming all over my pillow’? He can’t. “Hello? See! You’re doing it again!”

“I’m sorry! It’s just.. The project we have to work on in psychology is stressing me out I guess.. “ Hongjoong fixes him with a skeptical look but he doesn’t push any further.

“Fine.. Anyway as I was saying, I went up to him and I told him he couldn’t just take my highlighters without asking and-” Seonghwa’s gaze zones in on the younger boy’s lips as he talks, the way the light bounces off lip gloss the boy is wearing. He’s instantly reminded of the way Hongjoongs mouth had hung open in that damn video, he’s wearing the same gloss, shimmery and light pink. He can perfectly imitate the noises in his own head, perfectly picture the way his pretty face had screwed up in pleasure as he desperately chased his high. 

Okay so maybe it wasn’t as easy as Seonghwa had hoped to not think about, how could he not? He barely knew what to do with himself anymore, he couldn’t talk to Hongjoong, that would ruin their friendship, but surely there must be a reason for him using Seonghwa’s pillow? He blinks a few times to refocus himself and zones back in just in time to listen to the end of Hongjoons rambling.

“-and then the professor told _me_ to get out of the class! Ridiculous, right? I couldn’t believe my ears” Seonghwa smiles at him, humming along to what he says, slurping the rest of his drink through the shitty paper straw. He looks out the window behind Hongjoongs head, it’s pretty late, the sun had already gone down leaving only the street lamps to light up the area around them. “Are you sure you’re okay, Seonghwa..?” He looks back at Hongjoong.

“Im fine, really, don’t worry about it.. Just stressed is all” He smiles at him in reassurance and he can tell that Hongjoong isn’t buying it, but again he doesn’t push. “We should probably head back..” Hongjoong nods, cleaning up the mess he’s made (which is shocking to Seonghwa) and gets his bag ready, standing up and waiting for Seonghwa to do the same. 

“You know i’m here if you need me, right?” Hongjoong says softly once Seonghwa was ready and they had both headed out of the building. Of course he knew that, Hongjoong’s always been there for him through everything, always willing to help him out, but there was no way Seonghwa was talking to him about his current ‘problem’. 

The next day had pretty much only just begun and Seonghwa was already thinking about Hongjoong laid out on his bed, fucking up into his fist, so its safe to say that his day didn’t hold much hope for him. He can faintly register Hongjoong and Wooyoung whisper yelling at each other about something to do with their most recent test but he doesn’t focus on it, that's impossible for him at this point. His book in front of him remains empty, unable to come up with any notes on the lesson but he’s sure he can just borrow Hongjoong’s after.

He lets his eyes slip shut, which was arguably a terrible idea. Images of Hongjoong flood his mind, almost overwhelming him, he can barely centre in on one image, different scenarios flashing in front of him. He finds himself thinking about the shimmery pink gloss that Hongjoong often has on his lips in the videos and everyday life. It’s not smart considering he's in the middle of a lecture, but he finds himself fantasizing about how the gloss would look smeared across his face as he took Seonghwa’s dick all the way down his throat, trying his hardest to take all of him in one go. He’d keep eye contact even with how much his eyes are watering, he’d dig his short nails into the backs of Seonghwa’s thighs as he takes him, make little noises when he pulls on his hair and forces him down further. He remembers how the younger boy would refer to himself as ‘kitten’ or ‘baby’ in his streams and Seonghwa would _die_ to call him those names as Hongjoong stayed down on his knees for him. 

“Hey, Seonghwa?” His eyes open again, head whipping round. “You good there?” Seonghwa doesn’t like the smirk on the boy’s lips, he’d love nothing more than to wipe it right off his face. 

“Yeah.. Why?” He watches in confusion as Hongjoong looks down. “What..?” 

Hongjoong raises his eyebrow and cocks his head down, when Seonghwa actually looks down, his whole body is filled with embarrassment. He's hard. He can hear both Hongjoong and Wooyoung laughing, trying to be quiet so as to not get kicked out of the lesson. He pulls his shirt down lower to cover himself the best he can, sitting closer to his desk and turning away from the boys.

“What were you thinking about, Seonghwa?” Wooyoung taunts, causing Hongjoong to giggle even more. “Don’t tell me you were thinking about our _professor_!?” Hongjoong loses it, lowering his head to the table, his whole body shaking with laughter. 

“Yeah yeah.. Very funny…” Seonghwa mumbles, he rests his chin on hand, glaring at the professor as if she has anything to do with it. 

“You two at the back! Get out of this room right now!” The professor yells, Seonghwa turns to look at both of them, Hongjoongs head is still down on the table, unable to stop laughing, while Wooyoung is staring back at the professor with his jaw practically on the ground. “Now!” They eventually pack their things up, Hongjoong giggling like a child the whole time. 

“Can’t believe you popped a boner for that monster” Wooyoung grumbles before heading to the door.  
“Whatever, Wooyoung” Seonghwa holds up his middle finger, and Hongjoong looks like he’s about ten seconds away from bursting. 

“You!” Seonghwa looks at the front of the room to find their professor pointing directly at him. “You get out too” And Seonghwa gawks. 

He too packs up his things, pulling his shirt down even further and he takes on the walk of shame out of the room to join his friends who are _still_ laughing at him. 

God damn Hongjoong and his shimmery pink lip gloss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy 
> 
> pls follow me on twt im lonely my acc is new @marsjoongs

_Seonghwa studied the image in front of him, Hongjoong wasn’t in his own bed this time, choosing to lay upon his roommates instead, face buried into the pillows at the head of the bed, ass up in the air on display. There was no camera, Hongjoong was doing this for him.._

_The smaller boy is stretching himself out with a pretty glass dildo, Seonghwa could almost see inside the boy and as filthy as that is, it turns him on so fucking bad. He wants nothing more than to replace the toy with his cock, fuck Hongjoong into the sheets below him as he calls out his name, voice shaky and moans high pitched. Hongjoong’s pretty pastel pink panties are pulled to the side for Seonghwa to see the way his hole is stretched out around the toy. Their eyes meet and Seonghwa has a hard time stopping himself from cumming on the spot, Hongjoong is so wrecked, his hair sweaty and disheveled. He’s crying too, which turns Seonghwa on more than he’d like to admit, he doesn’t even want to get started on the drool escaping his mouth._

_Seonghwa steps closer to the boy, hand reaching out to take ahold of the pink heart base of the dildo, slowly pulling it out, focusing on the way the boys hole clenches once it’s finally removed, he begins to sink his own cock into the boy, loving the way he mewls, eyes clenched shut. He squeezes the other boy's hips and pulls him flush to his own body, he never wants to forget this._

_“Seonghwa…”_

_“Yes, kitten?”_

_“Seonghwa..!”_

A pillow collides with the side of his head, he groans, pulling the covers up over his head.

“Come on, dickhead, we’re late!”

“Late for what” He whines out, still trying to hide from the angry boy, he may be small but he sure does know how to hurt a person.

“We’re meant to be in the library with Wooyoung! We need to work on the project, remember?” Hongjoong practically has smoke coming from his ears when Seonghwa finally lowers the covers from his face. He sits himself up in bed with another groan.

“Fine.. Just give me a moment to get ready..” 

Agreeing to this is probably not the smartest idea that Seonghwa has had. Wooyoung is _still_ going on about the boner incident and Seonghwa wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He simply rolls his eyes and tries to work on the task at hand, if they don’t do this project they for sure will be kicked from the course. At last the conversation dies down and Seonghwa allows himself to look up once again, Wooyoung is _finally_ doing some work and Hongjoong...

Hongjoong’s looking halfway across the library.

Seonghwa follows where the smaller boy is looking and his eyes land upon a tall boy, bright blue hair, very hard to miss. Yunho, Seonghwa thinks. Why is Hongjoong looking at him? He trails his eyes back to Hongjoongs face and notices the way he’s looking at the other boy, almost in a dream-like state, _why is he looking at him like that_. He looks.. Gone? Was he thinking about the other boy? If so, what was he thinking about? 

Seonghwa can’t re-focus on his work, when he looks back to Wooyoung the boy is looking back at him, confused. Seonghwa cocks his head to Hongjoong and mouths ‘what is he doing?’ and the other boy practically smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at Seonghwa and for some reason it makes him feel sick. Hongjoong couldn’t actually be thinking about him like that, right? He watches him for a moment longer, wishing Hongjoong would look at _him_ like that, before eventually turning back to his work, now just staring at the paper. 

“Hey guys, do you mind if I quickly go do something?” Hongjoong finally speaks up after what feels like forever to Seonghwa and he already knows what Hongjoong intends to do. Wooyoung nods, once again wiggling his eyebrows, this time aimed at Hongjoong. The shorter boy turns to Seonghwa, awaiting his approval and he takes a second before nodding, turning right back to his work. He can’t even bear to watch the boy walk over to Yunho.

It’s been at least half an hour and Hongjoong still hasn’t returned, he looks over to see what the two boys were doing only to find them gone.

“Where's Hongjoong?” 

“Think he went with that guy, the tall one”

“...Did you see where they went?” Seonghwa is already pushing his chair back, preparing to get up.

“You’re _not_ gonna cockblock Hongjoong” 

“It’s not cockblocking, he needs to do the project!” 

“Just leave it, Seonghwa, he’ll be back in a moment, they can’t take too long anyway they’ll get caught.” 

Images of Yunho touching Hongjoong are forced into his head, why does he get to touch him and Seonghwa doesn’t? He can picture Yunho’s nails digging into the pretty skin of Hongjoongs thigh, pressing him against the wall, crowding in his space as he fucks deep into the smaller boy, he’d probably be holding him up against the wall, feet barely touching the ground. He curses himself for watching all of the boys streams, being able to perfectly picture him getting fucked and the noises he makes isn’t ideal in a situation like this. Seonghwa stands up, roughly pushing his chair back as he does so, taking his things and pushing them into his bag.

“Woah, sit back down, I told you they won’t take much longer” Wooyoung puts his pen down, sitting up slightly straighter in his chair.

“I’m not waiting for him to come back, if- if he can’t be bothered to stay and work on the project then I don’t want to work with him, i’ll get a new group. He can’t just slip off after 10 minutes of working for a quick fuck, it’s not fair.” 

“Come on, man, just sit back down, you’re being ridiculous” 

Seonghwa doesn’t reply, only flings his back over one shoulder and storms out of the library, he himself knows he needs to calm down but he can’t deal with the image of another guy touching Hongjoong. He knows it’s stupid to be this upset, he and Hongjoong aren’t even dating, he has no right to be upset but he is. The way he looked at Yunho, he knows Hongjoong won’t ever look at him like that. 

It’s almost dark out by the time Seonghwa gets back to the dorm, spending almost the whole day walking around the campus trying to shake thoughts of Hongjoong with someone else. He doesn’t know why he feels so upset, it’s not like he likes Hongjoong like that anyway. He just doesn’t want other people getting what _he_ wants is all. 

He stops outside their door, fishing around in his pocket for his key. He pauses once he finds them. Is that Hongjoong? Moaning? He presses his ear to the door like a perverted teenager (which isn’t really far from the truth) and listens carefully. Fuck. That’s him alright, he’s heard him moan enough times to tell. He stares at the door, does he go in? It’s his dorm too.

He quietly puts his key in the lock, turning it and placing his hand on the door handle, pulling it down slowly. Hongjoongs moans are getting louder, more desperate and whiny and Seonghwa can’t bring himself to go in. He rests his forehead on the door. Fuck it. He pushes the door open just slightly. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ohhh seonghwas upset


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a while, this is like.. kinda rushed but I wanted to get this part out of the way because i keep getting stuck with writing here so, hopefully i will be updating this more :))

Seonghwa finally builds up enough courage to fully enter their apartment, making his way to Hongjoong's room quietly. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting to find on the other side of the boy's door, he chose to not even think about it. He reached out for the door handle, pulling it down as gently as he could. Pushing the door open just slightly, he peeked into the room, attention instantly settling on Hongjoong who had his thighs on either side of someone else's body. Seonghwa felt his heart jump into his throat, wanting to get as far away from the scene in front of him, but he couldn’t pull away. He opens the door a little more, looking inside to lay his eyes upon the other boy in the room. 

Yunho.

Hongjoong was with Yunho.

And he still couldn’t look away. Focused completely on the way Hongjoong’s thighs tensed as he rode the taller boy. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from how tight Yunho was holding Hongjoong’s hips, tight enough to leave bruises on his skin. It’s only when Hongjoong leans down to kiss the other that Seonghwa realises just what he’s doing, swiftly turning around and leaving the apartment as quickly as he can. He leans against the door once it’s shut behind him, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

_To: Woohoo_  
can i come over?

He holds his phone against his chest, waiting for the other to respond. He couldn’t bare the thought of having to sleep in that apartment tonight. Finally, he feels his phone vibrate against him.

_From: Woohoo _  
sure, bring food__

__-_ _

__

__“Okay so.. Let me get this straight, you watched Hongjoong and Yunho fuck?”_ _

__“Okay that’s not _quite _what I said. I heard- You’re gonna think i’m weird..”___ _

____“I already think you’re weird” Wooyoung squeaks when a pillow is thrown towards him._ _ _ _

____“I heard Hongjoong.. You know.. Moaning, so I went in and he was with Yunho..”  
“You pervert… Why would you go in if you can hear him” Wooyoung laughs, laying back on the couch, feet resting in Seonghwa’s lap. “Obviously if you like him it’s gonna hurt you” _ _ _ _

____“ _I don’t like him_ ” Seonghwa’s face flushes, pushing the other boys feet off of him. “I live there too you know.. I had no choice but to go in..”_ _ _ _

____“You could have come straight here, just admit that you like him already, literally everyone else knows” Wooyoung tries to hold back his laugh when he sees the other boys head shoot up, tries._ _ _ _

____“Do you think Hongjoong knows?”_ _ _ _

____“So you do like him then”_ _ _ _

____Seonghwa doesn’t know. He’s been watching Hongjoong’s cam shows pretty much since he started doing them. He had never missed a single one of them but that doesn’t mean he likes him. Sure every single time that Seonghwa got off now he thought of Hongjoong and how the other looked with his own fingers stretching himself open for the camera. The way his mouth hung open when his small hand was wrapped around himself. How he looked when he rode-_ _ _ _

____Right.. Yunho._ _ _ _

____“ _Helloooo_..?” Seonghwa blinked back into the room. “Stop thinking about Hongjoong.. I'm literally right here” _ _ _ _

____“Sorry..” Seonghwa lets his head fall back against the couch. “I don’t know what to do, I feel weird..”_ _ _ _

____“You wanna stay here tonight? You’d have to sleep on the couch but.. Guess that's better than hearing Hongjoong have sex with his boyfriend all night”_ _ _ _

____“You think they're dating!? They can’t be..”_ _ _ _

____“And why not? Because you like him?” Seonghwa rolls his eyes._ _ _ _

____“I don’t like Hongjoong! Yunho just.. He’s just not good enough for him”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.. Sure buddy, anyway, it’s late and i'm tired so if you don’t mind-” Wooyoung groans as he pushes himself off the couch. “I would like to go to bed, you know where the spare blankets are”_ _ _ _

____“Of course.. Thanks for letting me stay over”_ _ _ _

____Seonghwa lays down the second Wooyoung's door closes, staring up at the ceiling. Could Hongjoong really be dating Yunho? It wouldn’t be _too _surprising, they spent a lot of time together, Hongjoong frequently went to stay at Yunho’s dorm. Just how long had they been together and Hongjoong hadn’t told Seonghwa a single thing about it. Were they not as close as he thought they were? What if Hongjoong found out that he watched him?___ _ _ _

______Oh god._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hongjoong knew. Hongjoong knew and Hongjoong hated him._ _ _ _ _ _

______His hands fly up to cover his face. How would he explain that one to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can you keep your crisis down? I can hear you groaning and my door is closed, so..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know what you're thinking but I can guarantee the situation isn’t as bad as yo-” Wooyoung is cut off by the someone ringing the door bell. “Who the fuck is that..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seonghwa feels his whole body freeze when he hears Hongjoong’s voice greet Wooyoung. Oh fuck, what was he doing here?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey.. Is Seonghwa here? He hasn’t come home and isn’t answering my messages..” Wooyoung turns around and looks directly at him, mouthing a quick ‘sorry’ to him before turning back to the other boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, he’s here..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You bitch..” Seonghwa whispers under his breath, frantically looking around the dorm for a magical way to escape the upcoming interaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh nice.. Can I come in?” Wooyoung steps aside, revealing Hongjoong who looks straight at Seonghwa. He gives an overly awkward wave before making a beeline towards the sofa, sitting right next to Seonghwa._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi..” He grimaces at the way his own voice sounds._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m gonna go.. To my room..” Wooyoung says, leaving Seonghwa to suffer alone. He takes a deep breath, finally looking at Hongjoong._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I talk to you..?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shit_ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

“Look.. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was having someone over, I didn’t mean for you to come home to that..” Hongjoong is stumbling over his words. “I should have texted you or something, it just slipped my mind.. Sorry..” 

“How do you even know I saw anything..” 

“Yunho saw you.. He told me after.. I’m so sorry” Seonghwa feels bad, watching the way Hongjoong keeps his head down, playing with his fingers. His guilt overshadowing the fact that he’s just been told Yunho saw him watching the two have sex. “Are you upset..?” 

“I’m not upset.. Why would I be upset?” He has many reasons to be upset but he wouldn’t tell Hongjoong that. 

“You’re not..? Well, then why didn’t you answer my messages?” 

“Was talking to Wooyoung, didn’t bother to check it” He shrugs, pointing to his phone that lay on the coffee table. “It’s fine.. Really I'm not upset or anything, just didn’t want to get in the way..” 

Hongjoong looks like he wants to press further, but holds his tongue. “So.. Are you gonna come back?” 

“..I guess so, is Yunho still there..?” Hongjoong shakes his head.

“No, he left before I came here.. Why?” 

“No reason.. Should we go then?” 

-

At least a week had passed since Seonghwa had become an accidental voyeur, and he still couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t figure out if the two boys were together or just hooking up, sure he could just ask Hongjoong himself and end this inner turmoil but that was too hard. He couldn’t let Hongjoong know he was interested in his relationships in the slightest, not that he really _was _. Seonghwa didn’t like Hongjoong like that. He could hear Wooyoung disagree with him in the back of his mind, the boy had been teasing him relentlessly about the previous weeks.. events.__

__“You have got to stop doing this..” Seonghwa tunes back in to Wooyoung’s exasperated sigh. “You were yelling at me last week about how badly we needed to do this project, now look at you..”  
“Sorry.. He’s just been over there for ages.. He hasn’t even done any work on this with us.”_ _

__“Yeah, because the project is what you really care about here, isn’t it? You can admit to me that you like him you know, I won’t make fun of you”_ _

__“You’ve done nothing but make fun of me for weeks over Hongjoong” Seonghwa grumbles, resting his face in his hands. “And I don’t like him”_ _

__“ _Suuree _.. Come on, he’s gonna figure it out himself if you keep staring at him like that. He’ll come back soon, let’s just get on with it.”___ _

____“Do you think they’re together..?” Seonghwa doesn’t even attempt to look away from the other boy, staring him down like some sort of animal. Wooyoung sighs as loud as he possibly can, letting his head drop down to the table._ _ _ _

____“Lord save me.. Why would you even care if they are? Like you said, you don’t like Hongjoong like that” Seonghwa finally turns away from the pair, focusing on Wooyoung instead. “What, that's literally what you said.”_ _ _ _

____“I know, but just answer, do you think they are or not..”_ _ _ _

____“I really don’t know, Hongjoong hangs around with a lot of people, hooks up with a lot of them too but that doesn’t mean they are together..”_ _ _ _

____“Of course I know that but they seem closer than the other people he gets with..”_ _ _ _

____“Well.. Maybe they are then, why don’t you just ask him when he comes back over?”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t be stupid! I can’t just ask him that... “ He turns around to see Hongjoong coming over with Yunho in tow. “Fuck.. act normal they’re coming..” Seonghwa picks up the nearest pen, pretending that the work laid out in front of him was the most interesting thing in the world._ _ _ _

____“Hey!” Wooyoung chirps, waving at the two boys who join them at the table._ _ _ _

____“Hi, do you mind if Yunho joins us?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course not, “ Wooyoung flashes a quick glance at Seonghwa who looks as if he's about 30 seconds away from joining the void. “Seonghwa come sit this side so they can sit together” Seonghwa glares at him but does as he says anyway, refusing to look at either of the boys who sit down. “So.. Are you guys dating?” Seonghwa promptly starts choking on air. He could kill Wooyoung._ _ _ _

____Hongjoong pays no mind, smiling at Wooyoung brightly. “We’ve been on a few dates.. But were not really together, are we?” He looks up at Yunho in a way that makes Seonghwa feel physically sick. The taller boy shakes his head, smiling back at Hongjoong with an equally sickening look on his face._ _ _ _

____Wooyoung hums. “Nice.. How long has it been going on for..?”_ _ _ _

____“Not long, pretty recent actually..” Hongjoong trails off, looking at Seonghwa. “Are you okay..? You look a bit pale..”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.. Just fine” He hums, not looking at anyone at the table. Wooyoung hums, carrying on the conversation._ _ _ _

____“So do you think you’ll end up getting together, or..?” Seonghwa wishes Wooyoung would just stop talking already, learning that the two were unofficially together felt like a punch to the stomach. This time Yunho speaks up._ _ _ _

____“Well, I don’t know but.. Feels like things are going pretty well, don’t you think?” He throws an arm over Hongjoongs shoulder, grinning when the shorter boy nods. “We’ll see though..”_ _ _ _

____“You know what, i’m not feeling too good actually, i’m gonna go” Seonghwa stands up quickly, rushing out before anyone can even say a word, leaving his stuff at the table. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t listen to them talk about their relationship any longer. He rushes to the bathroom, locking himself in the nearest stall and leans against the door._ _ _ _

____Yunho shouldn’t get to be with Hongjoong, why did _he _get to go on dates with him. Why did he get to put his arm around his shoulder so casually. Why did he get to kiss him, hold him, fuck him. He couldn’t handle thinking about the two of them being together, let alone actually seeing it happen right before his eyes. He felt like his chest was being crushed merely looking at the two of them sat next to each other so close. Why did it hurt so much seeing how bright Hongjoong’s eyes appeared when he looked at the taller boy? Why couldn’t he breathe upon hearing that the two of them were practically together? That’s when it dawned on Seonghwa.___ _ _ _

______Maybe Wooyoung was right._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe he did like Hongjoong._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silly seonghwa


End file.
